


starboy

by Darkfromday



Series: Yuuya and Reiji's Kind-Of Excellent Adventures [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: (I should quit with the shade because I love that song), M/M, but it's actually about stars unlike the former, just a peek of boys watching stars, not a whole lot of star facts either, there is only enough fluff in this to make a stuffed animal look unfinished, why yes the title comes from the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Yuuya likes looking at the night sky. Reiji's... never done it, but he likes to learn.





	starboy

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off "Starboy" by The Weeknd and Daft Punk. Did y'all know that there's an 'uncensored' version? Because I didn't. That was a very embarrassing Google result.

"Please excuse me," Reiji requested.

To his left and right, the sounds of soup-slurping stopped. Across from him, Akaba Himika tried on a concerned but awfully deep frown.

"You've certainly finished dinner in a hurry, Reiji-san. There are no LDS meetings or projects for you to attend or complete this evening, are there?"

"There are not." And she would know if there were, because she would also be in attendance.

"Then what is your rush?"

Ignoring the disapproval dancing in her words, Reiji proceeded to the sink, cleaning his dishes and silverware before coming back to answer her question. "I am going stargazing tonight with Sakaki Yuuya."

The dining room got even quieter.

Reira hid a smile in his spoon; Leo looked dumbfounded; but Reiji's eyes were on his mother's lips, which pursed with her disappointment and irritation. She was the only litmus test he looked to these days, even when he planned to defy her council. Their dynamic was unchanged since his father's return, which he preferred since there was very little chance that he could go back to the polite, conceding child he'd been before he began running the world.

But although he still gave directions and she still took them, it would be a lie to say that she had not started trying to be his mother again rather than his business partner.

"Reiji... your father and I do not agree on much, but we _both_ have come to a consensus on that boy. Namely, that your time would be better spent with... anyone _but_ him."

And it would be a lie to say that that did not annoy him.

The young president sighed. " _Kaa-san_ , I respect and appreciate your willingness to protect me from things and people you consider dangerous. However, I must ask that you lower your shield; no danger lies ahead here. I trust Sakaki-san's invitation and I trust his intentions."

"And if _I_ don't?" she almost barked, causing Reira to flinch and send his spoon careening into a far corner. Reiji didn't retreat one bit, moving to his brother's side to pat his shoulder instead.

At this point Leo butted in, unable to watch his wife's coloring trend toward matching her hair any longer. "Her concerns are nothing to scoff at, Reiji. After so many years, Zarc now recognizes me for who I am--who I was in the old world. He can't... he cannot hurt Ray anymore, but I am still a viable target. Logic should give you this answer--this monster will hurt _you_ instead, this time."

_'Monster'._

A haze of red clouded Reiji's vision--anger that tightened his fist and nearly snatched his tongue. But along with the haze came a recent memory triggered by the word and the one it was meant to demean.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwirp8DW2sfVAhWV14MKHUd-BGcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.endlessicons.com%2Ffree-icons%2Fstars-icon%2F&psig=AFQjCNFN37BzS6hStXrkF12CEJYN0DxABQ&ust=1502284123271258)

" _Stargazing?"_

"Aa _," Yuuya chirped, leaning back in his chair. His red eyes sparkled. "Helps me think. It's relaxing and I get to remember old astronomy facts I learned as a kid."_

_"You are hardly the type that likes to relax," past-Reiji observed suspiciously._

_"Aha, what can I say? I'm full of surprises."_

_They looked at each other, exchanging smiles. Yuuya moved to change the subject, chattering about ice cream or summer treats or some such, not realizing his company's attention was arrested: fixed on him and on this new concept._

_Stargazing. For recreation._

_"...Perhaps," past-Reiji ventured, "you could tell me more about the allure of_ watching _the sky for you, when you can so easily become_ part _of it in your duels."_

_"I'll do you one better," the other said cheerfully. "I'll just show you. Come out one night to the bridge with me. We can name the constellations and make wishes together."_

_"Come out--with you?!"_

_"Sure! I'll text you the directions. Just stop by whenever your parents aren't smothering you..."_

__

That night, there'd been no monster in that smile.

The red screen lifted; his uncharacteristic passionate anger passed; Reiji found his voice.

"No thanks to your help, Father, Zarc was destroyed and disseminated some time ago. The boy I intend to meet tonight holds no trace of him. Sakaki Yuuya is _not_ a monster... he's my comrade."

Not even other silverware could have hidden Reira's smile.

Leo flushed, upset and indignant and baffled, but he did not get the chance to leap back into the fray again.

Instead, Himika huffed and took the reins. Her face was a little paler now, almost back to normal. "This is your final decision? You will go?"

"I will."

"Very well," she sniffed. "I had hoped once this unpleasantness with dimensions was over, your fascination with that boy would be snuffed out as well. I suppose I'll have to continue to hope that your distraction is temporary."

 _You are welcome to do so,_ he thought but did not say; instead he bowed to her, ruffled Reira's hair and went on his way.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwirp8DW2sfVAhWV14MKHUd-BGcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.endlessicons.com%2Ffree-icons%2Fstars-icon%2F&psig=AFQjCNFN37BzS6hStXrkF12CEJYN0DxABQ&ust=1502284123271258)

Yuuya spotted him at the opposite end of the bridge, and spared him a wave before flopping precariously back down onto the railing.

"Am I late?" Reiji called, though he approached no more swiftly after asking.

"Nah, it's only just dark... how'd your parents take the news of their precious heir going out on the town?"

The older boy chuckled, swinging smoothly over the railing to sit by Yuuya's head. "They were... not pleased that we are still associating."

"Yeah, them and everyone else," Yuuya chuckled, half-bitterly. If they wanted they could start a club of people convinced he and the other boys would relapse and murder everyone while obnoxiously shouting _hitotsu ni_. It sounded great already. Just peachy-keen.

He felt a movement and shifted, startled, then blushed. Reiji had moved Yuuya's head so that it was in his lap.

"Yuuya. Are _you_ pleased that we're still associating?"

The entertainer sputtered, waving his arms erratically above himself. "Well-- _what kind of question is_ \--of course, of c-course I'm fine with it! I like spending time with you, why would I have invited you here if--"

Reiji shushed him gently.

"My only concern is whether or not we still wish to continue speaking with one another. So long as that is true, no one else's opinions are relevant."

"Oh..."

"Is that another reason you're out here?" he asked. "To escape the city's disapproval and judgment during the day?"

" _Aa_ , always has been," Yuuya confirmed. "But mostly I just like the quiet. Out here it's me and the stars... my head, the others, they're _quiet_."

Reiji nodded, understanding.

 The moon rose a bit more in the sky before the CEO spoke again. "Help me name these."

"Eh? _Help_ you?"

"It's been some time since my daily drills," Reiji said. "And astronomy was not one of my essential subjects. Or my strongest. Share your knowledge, Sakaki Yuuya."

Yuuya laughed nervously, but when he looked up the other boy's eyes were so serious and earnest that he felt bad making light of their differences in education and upbringing, even in minor examples like this.

 _Seems it's my destiny to always be teaching him something_ , he thought wryly, then got to work pointing out his favorite constellations.


End file.
